


Wanted

by SpaceMenace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Drugging, I have no idea how im making this top shiro, I'm so sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Non Consensual Bondage, Possibly Yandere Keith!, Stalker Keith!, Top Shiro, but by god am i gonna do it., fun stuff, i need to stop torturing my babies, possibly some noncon but im not sure yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMenace/pseuds/SpaceMenace
Summary: The camera went off once again, Keith off in the distance as his eyes surveyed the area. He was well hidden in the bushes, hood over his head as he eyed the male in front of him. He was sitting, watching something on his phone, perhaps waiting for someone. Keith didn't like the thought that this man would be socializing with someone else. It seems like they were a friend, though. It seemed like that's all they were. It pleased Keith to know that this man only had friends and from what he gathered from him, he only had friends, it pleased him greatly. He wanted no one else touching what was his.Another click and Keith had another picture for his gallery.He had all types of photos for the one he liked to stalk. Takashi Shirogane. Gay male. Twenty-six years of age.Hasn't dated a man a day in his life but as openly expressed his liking towards the male gender. Good. He didn't want him to be tainted by others.





	1. Camera flashes

_ Click. _   
  
The camera went off once again, Keith off in the distance as his eyes surveyed the area. He was well hidden in the bushes, hood over his head as he eyed the male in front of him. He was sitting, watching something on his phone, perhaps waiting for someone. Keith didn't like the thought that this man would be socializing with someone else. It seems like they were a friend, though. It seemed like that's all they were. It pleased Keith to know that this man only had friends and from what he gathered from him, he only had friends, it pleased him greatly. He wanted no one else touching what was his.   
  
Another click and Keith had another picture for his gallery.   
  
He had all types of photos for the one he liked to stalk. Takashi Shirogane. Gay male. Twenty-six years of age.Hasn't dated a man a day in his life but as openly expressed his liking towards the male gender. Good. He didn't want him to be tainted by others.    
  
A small groan escaped Keith as he watched Shiro relax. He watched as his arms were resting on the back of the bench, legs a little spread, and oh... He wanted him. He wanted him. He... Really needed him, actually. Keith breathed in and had enough. He would see Shiro later tonight on his computer, watching his daily routine and what he did, watching his every move and wishing he could be there in his bed... God, he wanted him. He craved him.

  
And he printed him out. He had a wall, posting the pictures up on the wall in his bedroom. It was filled with pictures of Shiro, all of which were taken over the past 2 months. 

  
He had plans set in his mind. Maybe he could greet him one day and get to know him on a more personal level, act normal, only to then show him his personal collection and keep him as his. He had ideas, but he didn't know what to do with these ideas. He wanted Shiro to know who he was as a person. He didn't want him to find out he's been stalking him for two months, five days, and eleven hours. He didn't want him to know this was what he has been doing. 

 

He just knew how much He needed Shiro, he needed Shiro to be his now. 

 

Takashi was perfect, he was as if God had personally sent him for Keith. Like the heavens opened up and gave Shiro to him. He was grateful the day Shiro moved into the apartment next to him. That was when he first fell in love with him. He saw him moving everything into his house, and Keith fell in love. 

 

He picked the lock to Shiro’s apartment that next day. Shiro was at work and left his house unattended. They had similar locks, as everyone in the apartment complex did. He set small cameras up all over, so he would be able to see Shiro, but Shiro sure as hell wouldn't be able to see him or the camera. Good... The less Shiro would know the better. 

 

That started the routine. Each night he’d sit back and watch Shiro. He’d watch him shower, watch him get dressed and watched him go to bed. He had Shiro’s nightly pattern down to memory by now. The man practically worked like clockwork. He didn’t stray much from it after all. 

 

He followed Shiro home from a distance, making he wouldn't be spotted so easily. That if he needed to he could easily get away, hide somewhere. Shiro would never have to see him, he could easily just slip away. He watched as Shiro picked up a box sitting in front of his door before going back to his house. To which Keith followed, entering his own apartment. Shutting the door behind him with a sigh. Damnit.. Why couldn’t he have just gotten close to Shiro this once? If only he could just talk to him! It was killing him that he couldn’t. 

 

Keith walked away from his door and into his living room, only to hear a knock at the door. Who the hell? Keith walked back over to the door and looked through the peephole. On the other side of the door sat the man he loved, Takashi...

 


	2. wine glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so sorry shiro

Keith unlocked the door slowly, leaving it open just a crack so Shiro couldn't see the inside of the apartment.

 

“Hi” Keith says slowly, trying to figure out what to say to him. After watching him for months he was now in front of him, practically within his grasp. Shiro was definitely hotter up close rather than from a distance. His eyes were gorgeous, and they practically were shining in the light. 

 

“Hi!” Shiro said cheerfully as if he was addressing an old friend. “I’m guessing you’re Keith? A package got delivered to my house and it was addressed to you, I’m guessing they messed up the room numbers.” Shiro chuckled 

 

Keith was so distracted by Shiro that he had hardly paid attention to the package in Shiro’s hands. His package? Oh right... His new lenses for his camera. He had practically forgotten he ordered anything at all, he was too busy paying attention to Shiro. This was the moment he was looking for, he had been waiting for an opportunity like this for months now. Tonight was the night, he couldn’t wait any longer...

 

He needed to have Shiro now.

 

“Oh right! My package, I was wondering what happened to it!” Keith said nervously, chuckling alongside Shiro. “Thank you for delivering it…”

 

“Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Takashi, but my friends just call me Shiro,” He said, smiling brightly at Keith.

 

He didn't need to introduce himself, Keith knew everything you could know about him. 

 

“I was just about to have a drink, why don't you come in?” Keith asked, opening his door just a touch more. This was it... This was his chance to have him. “I think I have some mail for you from this morning, just let me find that.” 

 

“That's very kind, thank you,” Shiro said, graciously taking Keith’s offer. Keith opened his door more and held it open for Shiro, closing it and locking it as soon as Shiro stepped inside. “You apartment looks nice, mines a mess” Shiro laughed. 

 

_ No, it wasn’t, Keith’s seen his apartment dozens of times, it was always so well kept. Shiro cleaned it daily, it was spotless.  _

 

_ “ _ Thank you, Shiro, I’m sure your apartment is wonderful though.” Keith admitted “what would you like though? Some wine, whiskey, water? Pick your poison.” The line is quite literal in this case. But Shiro didn't need to know that, he didn't need to know what Keith had in store for him now. 

 

“I’m not much of a drinker, it messes with your body and all,” Shiro said, clearly conscious about his figure, Keith expected that much at least. “C’mon, not even a sip? Keith said, desperately trying to get Shiro to drink with him. “I'll take a little bit of wine then, only because I'm in company though,” Shiro said, happily agreeing to drink, thrilling Keith, this was his chance... 

 

“Just take a seat on the couch and I’ll go pour drinks,” Keith said before walking into his kitchen, making sure Shiro wasn’t following him. He got out a bottle of wine from the cupboard, and grabbing two glasses. He uncorked the bottle, pouring equal amounts of wine into their glasses before walking over to the cabinet in the corner. He grabbed an unmarked pill bottle and dumped two pills into his hand. Resealing the bottle and putting it back into the cabinet. He dumped the two pills into one of the glasses, watching the drink fizz slightly before returning to its normal appearance. Like practically nothing had happened, perfect.. He grabbed both of the glasses, carrying them into the living room, with Shiro sitting on the couch. 

 

He smiled and held out the one glasses to him. Perfect... It was time. 

 

“Here you go,” Keith said with a less than suspicious smile. Shiro took the glass, swirling the wine inside of it. “Thank you,” Shiro said before taking a sip of his drink, the bitter taste immediately hitting him. But he did his best to ignore it, it was probably just because he didn't drink often. 

Keith sat down next to him, watching him drink with a faint smile on his lips.

 

Shiro leaned forward, placing his free hand on his forehead,“Hey Keith, do you have Tylenol or something? My head is killing me all of a sudden.” He admitted looking up at Keith with a nervous smile. 

 

This wasn't a normal headache, he knew what this was. “Sure, let me grab you something.” He said slowly getting up off the couch and walking back into the kitchen. Before he could even leave the living room he heard a loud thud, like something hitting the table. 

 

He turned around with a smile on his face, looking down at Shiro passed out on the floor.


	3. Rope ties

 

Shiro slowly came to, feeling plush underneath of him, a lot like some sort of bed. What … what happened? He remembered drinking with Keith, and then... Nothing, everything just went dark. His head was pounding, why did everything look so dark? Why couldn’t he see anything?

 

“Hmph…” He muttered quietly, he tried to say something, only to bite down on the fabric between his teeth. What… What the hell? “Hmph! Hmph!” He tried to scream, but he couldn't. The gag between his teeth was stopping him from saying anything. What the hell? Was he.. Did Keith? 

 

No way.. This had to have just been some kind of situation or misunderstanding. 

 

He tried to move his arms but he couldn't, they were strung above him in an extremely uncomfortable position. Now he was starting to panic, what happened to him? Did someone kidnap him or something? But when? He didn't remember ever leaving Keith’s apartment. At least he could kick his legs though, at least they were free. So he kicked and thrashed around as much as he possibly could.

 

Then he heard a voice, almost clear as day. 

 

“Good you're awake,” the voice said, almost too sweetly. It made him almost sick to hear, he hated whoever this was. But the voice.. The voice, why did it sound so familiar. Who..?

 

“You passed out after only a few sips of wine, guess my sleeping pills were just too much for you.”

_ Holy shit, that was Keith, Keith did all of this to him. He drugged him, tied him up, and now..  _

 

“Hmph! hmph hm hmph!” he mumbled, trying to yell at him. Even though he couldn’t see anything that Keith was doing, or where he was standing in comparison to him. 

 

“Relax Takashi, I’m not going to hurt you, all you have to do is just listen to me and cooperate. That won’t be hard after all, right? Being a cadet you should know how to listen right?” Keith said, slowly moving closer and closer to the bed. 

 

“I’m sorry I had to do all of this, but I figured when you came to you would try to leave, and I didn't want that, not at all. I wanted you to stay with me.”

 

Shiro felt like he was either going to be sick or cry, which one though he wasn’t quite sure yet. He felt sick, his head was pounding and he couldn't talk or see, just sit back and let Keith do whatever he damn well pleased at the moment.

 

“I’m sure you want to see me now or talk to me, but you don’t know how to be nice, and talk to me nicely. I’m sure you’ll just yell and scream. I don’t want that, I want you to like being here.”

 

_ Like being here?? Was this dude crazy?! _

 

“Do you want to see me?” Keith asks with a smile, slowly moving so he was sitting on Shiro’s lap. 

 

Shiro flinched upon feeling a weight slowly moved into his lap. He didn't like this at all, he didn't like being here and having to just let Keith do all of this to him. It was a shame, he thought Keith was adorable, but after this? There was no way in hell he could ever like him. Keith was a monster... 

 

“Don’t cry Takashi” Keith said, moving to wipe the tears off Shiro’s cheek. 

 

_ Don’t cry, DON’T CRY? He was being held captive! _

 

“Hmm.. please…” Shiro tried to plead, but that was going to work, Keith couldn’t understand what he was saying. 

 

“Here,” Keith said, reaching up and untying the ribbon from behind his head, letting it fall into Shiro’s lap. “There you are, now you can see where you are, and you can see me, isn't that nicer than being in the dark?”

 

Shiro looked around the room with wide eyes, They were in a bedroom... Was this Keith’s room? He looked down, trying to avoid looking at Keith, letting out a breath of relief noticing his clothes were still on after all. At least Keith hadn’t undressed him or done something freaky. 

 

“There you go, aren’t you happy to be able to see? Be able to see me..” Keith smiled and put his hand under Shiro’s chin, forcing it up so he was looking at him now. “No more crying, your eyes are too pretty to be crying like that. It doesn't suit you, you’re always so happy, you’re never upset.”

 

_ Always so happy? What did he know? They just met! _

 

That’s when Shiro spotted the wall, it was on the other side of the bed. Surrounding Keith’s computer, they were hard to make out, but all of them seemed to be of just one person. He tried to look, using the computer’s soft glow to help him make all of them out. Were they..?

 

“I’ve been watching you for months, ever since I moved into the apartment building, I fell in love with you, and now I have you..”

 

That’s when it all clicked, all of these photos... They were all of him. Every single one of them was taken of him over months, doing whatever he did on a day to day basis. Running... Talking to people.. Hell even working. Didn't this guy have a hobby? One that wasn’t stalking him 24/7. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for years, I planned out that someday you would come to my house. Why I never thought of, maybe I would talk to you one day and invite you over.. We’d I have drinks and I’d make my move, but it changed after last night. I wanted you to fuck me on my couch so badly... But we only just met! I knew you would never be into me, you’re perfect.. You’re too perfect, and I couldn’t ever be right for you.” Keith sighed, cuddling himself up to Shiro, laying his head down on Shiro’s chest. 

 

_ What the hell was this guy’s problem? _

 


	4. Tear tracks

 

Shiro rested his head back against the headboard, letting his eyes shut as he tried to deal with the current situation around him. This was all just to much for him to handle. First he was drugged, then he woke up tied to Keith’s bed, now he finds out Keith has been stalking him this entire time? He didn't like that, he didn't like it one bit. 

 

“You know Shiro, I’ve had dreams about us having sex. I watched you that one day, when you brought a guy home with you from the bar. I watched both of you in bed together, after putting cameras up all over your room while you were at work. I always imagine what it would be like to be on the receiving end, what it would be like to be dominated by the famous Takashi Shirogane” Keith said with a sigh. He ran his finger all over Shiro’s chest, tracing and outlining his muscles through his thin t-shirt. “I’ve dreamt of you dominating me, fucking me until I screamed, you’re perfect, everything about you is. Why would you be any different during sex? I imagine you’re amazing, you’re rough with your partners aren’t you? I can’t see why no one ever stays with you.”

 

That hurt, that hurt a lot more than Keith could have realized. It wasn’t pleasant to think about, by any means. He didn't.. He didn't want this. He didn't bring this upon himself just because he was single all the damn time. 

 

It wasn’t his fault no one liked him.

 

He wanted to argue with Keith, he wanted to scream at Keith. But every single time he started talking he was stopped by the stupid gag. He was crying, he just wanted to be left alone now. He didn't want to think about his life like this. He was… it was a mess, one he didn't want to talk about now. His breath was unsteady, it was ragged, you could feel it in his chest.  

 

“Takashi, baby don’t cry, you have me now.” Keith said looking up, he moved so he was straddling Shiro’s lap. His hands cupping Shiro’s cheeks, wiping away the tears in his eyes. 

 

_ That didn't help, Keith wasn’t helping him.  _

 

Shiro only cried more, ashamed of the fact that he was in this situation, that someone was sitting here saying this to his face. He shook his head somewhat violently. Forcing Keith to move his hands. “MHPH! MPHMP!” He tried screaming out, blocked only by the gag. His face was bright red, tear tracks running down his cheeks. He wanted Keith away from him, he wanted him gone. He just wanted to be left alone, whether in Keith’s house or his own. “MPh! Mhpp!” he continued, violently thrashing around in his bindings. Trying desperately to throw Keith off of him.

 

That’s when felt a hard and sharp pain arising in his cheek, forcing him to stop momentarily. 

 

_ What did… what was that? _

“Why can’t you just listen to me? Why do you keep fighting me Shiro? I’m being so nice to you..” Keith said, slowly lowering his hand and sitting it back in Shiro’s lap. “Why can’t you just be nice like you always are? You never complain, you always smile… I’m sure if I took the gag off you would only be mean.” 

 

“Mph..  mphph.” Shiro  tried to say, but no one would hear him. Keith didn't care.

 

“Ill take off the gag if you promise you won’t scream at me.” Keith said quietly, knowing that that promise would be broken almost immediately. Keith sighed and leaned up, untying the cloth behind Shiro’s head, letting it fall next to the ribbon that covered his eyes. 

 

“You’re a monster,” Shiro says bluntly, his voice strained from crying. 

 

Then came another hard slap to his cheek, making the skin under his right eye bright red and bruised. “AH!” he called out, feeling a blistering pain from the slap. 

 

“I told you to be nice,” Keith said, frowning as he looked at Shiro. 

 

“You kidnapped me and tied me to your bed. You’ve been stalking me for months now and watched me have sex, and you want me to be nice?” Shiro said, somewhat dumbfounded by Keith’s request. Nice? He wanted Shiro to be nice to him? After all of this?

 

“Yes, I want you to be nicer.” Keith continued

 

“Then you must be worse than I thought, you’re ignorant Keith.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still trying to figure out where i want to go with this story, so oh boy oh boy


	5. stained rags

 

Keith was growing frustrated by Shiro, by the fact that he couldn't just be 'nicer' and not talk back. As if he wasn't being held in Keith's house against his will. How was any of this remotely okay? How would any of this be okay or make Shiro want to be nice to him? 

 

_ Cmon! This was the real world, not some Hallmark movie.  _

 

"I'm not going to be, I'm going to keep fighting you Keith, I will not stop. You'll have to kill me first Keith." He said, immediately regretting planting that idea in Keith's head. He didn't want to die, at the very least he didn't want to be killed. He wanted to be at home relaxing, eating dinner and then going to bed. He knew Keith would never let him go. He would have to escape, somehow. Keith wasn't stupid, he knew if Shiro escaped he'd tell the cops. 

 

"You're so nice to everyone Shiro, you're never mean, you don't yell, why can't you be like that to me? I'm not asking you to love me.. just be nice." Keith said, pouting 

 

"You're out of your mind, you must be. you're sick Keith. You need help, please just untie me so we can talk." Shiro knew Keith wouldn't, he wouldn't be getting anywhere with this begging. But maybe.. maybe he could at least have his hands freed? So he could move them again. His prosthetic was burning, aching from being forced up over his head for this long. Damn... Did Keith really care about him like he said he did?

 

"You're just going to run away!" Keith argued, knowing exactly what Shiro was playing at here. "If you start showing me you can be nice I'll untie you." 

 

This was all just too much for Shiro. Keith was acting like some kid throwing a tantrum. 

 

_ Why was he acting like this? Maybe this guy was sicker in the head than he thought.  _

 

"Listen to me Keith, You need serious help. Just let me go and I won't tell the police. I promise." Shiro continued to plead. “Just let me go, we could be friends after this, no doubt we could.”

 

"Why can’t you just love me," Keith said slowly getting up off of Shiro. Something that made Shiro both relieved, and terrified. What was he doing? why did he get up? was he going to leave Shiro in here by himself? 

 

_ Please… _

 

Shiro desperately wanted to be left alone, he could actually think for a change! He needed to get out of here, and fast.

 

"Why can't you just be happy with me? Like you always are? I just want to see you smile, I want to kiss you... I want to make love." Keith said looking away from Shiro as he walked away and towards his desk.

 

"You can't force me to love you, Keith, nothing you can do to make me love you" Shiro continued, completely bewildered, "I hate you, Keith." Shiro has never told someone he hated them and meant it. But for Keith he sure as hell meant what he said, Keith was the first person he ever despised now. Something which wouldn’t bode well for Keith 

 

That’s what broke Keith, those 3 words broke him. He’s heard them once before; from his foster parents, he had been living with, after his real parents died. He never wanted to hear those words from anyone ever again. Especially not Shiro… he loved him, more than anyone else. 

 

"You need to stop talking," He said completely stoic. He started walking towards his desk, opening one of the drawers off to the side. 

 

_ What was he.. what was he doing?  _

 

Shiro immediately fought against his bindings harder, not trusting anything Keith was about to do. He feared for his life, even if Keith told him he would never hurt him. Could he trust his word like that? 

 

He could die here, right now. Clearly, Keith wasn’t right in the head. He wouldn’t think twice about killing Shiro, would he? Sure.. he loved him, he said he did anyway, but could Shiro trust that?

 

Keith closed the drawer after a few seconds, walking back over to Shiro with something balled up in his hand. 

 

Shiro shut his eyes, he felt like crying. He didn’t want to die here, he didn’t want to die now... 

 

"Please Keith, don’t do this... I'm sorry for what I've said, please just.. don't kill me." He said, slowly starting to cry again. The day was a mess, his head hurt and he was starving. He just wanted to go home and go to bed. 

 

He couldn’t imagine dying here. His whole family not knowing what happened to him, and where he went. His friends would assume he went missing... But surely they’d never find him. Keith wouldn’t let them probably. 

 

“I’m not going to kill you, Shiro," he said, placing a rag over Shiro's nose and mouth. Forcing him to breathe in the chemical smell. 

 

He tried to fight against him, but he couldn’t move. Keith was holding his head tight. Making sure he couldn't move his head. 

 

"Mph.. mhph.." Shiro tried to speak, but soon enough the room went dark. His eyes sliding shut. His body going limp on the bed. 

 

"You'll feel better when you wake up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might have some dubcon but I'll make sure to tag it properly and give a warning.


	6. bitter tears

Keith waited and watched as Shiro’s struggling stopped, and his body went limp in his arms, forcing Keith to sigh and gently lower Shiro onto the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Shiro, his feet dangling over the side. His back turned towards Shiro so he wouldn’t be forced to look at him. While Shiro was beautiful, even passed out on his bed, he couldn't look at him. That meant he had to think about what he’s done. He didn't want to... He wanted to think about happier things... 

 

Shiro could be happy with him. Shiro could learn to be happy with him... It wouldn’t be hard, it wouldn’t be hard to get him to love him. 

 

Keith sighed and looked down at his feet. He shouldn't have done this.. he spent months preparing for something like this.. but he didn't think it would happen the way it did. He wanted Shiro to fall for him genuinely, rather than having to kidnap him like this.. but things just didn't go that way. Things never went his way... Even from childhood, he knew life would never work in his favor. 

 

He would just have to do everything the long and hard way...

 

Slowly Keith got up from his bed and onto his feet. He paced his room, arguing with himself as he did. could shiro.. could Shiro ever forgive him? Of course, he could, why couldn't he? If Keith just explained it better.. and showed him loved, then maybe he could understand. Everything would be fine.. everything would be just fine. 

 

He walked over to his wall of pictures of Shiro, looking up at all of them. Most of them he was smiling, his eyes shut and with a bright smile. He was gorgeous, everything felt right when he smiled, even if it wasn't for Keith. How could Keith not look up to him and want to admire him always? anyone would...

 

That's why he wanted to protect him from the rest of the world. He wanted Shiro to stay with him and stay away from any other guys... they were undeserving. They were undeserving of the privilege of getting to touch him or talk to him. They were just going to taint him, just like the rest of the world would have. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let any of them near him. He needed to stay with him here, maybe forever. 

 

Then Shiro's words from earlier rang out in his head. 

 

_ Monster _

 

_ I hate you Keith _

 

The image of Shiro crying burned in his mind. He did that all to Shiro... All of this... All of that was Keith's fault. He made him cry, Shiro never cries... Keith looked up at his pictures, blinking back tears as he looked at them again. 

 

He wasn’t crying in a single one of them. 

 

He never saw Shiro cry until now. Not once had he ever even seen Shiro get upset like he did in front of Keith. That made Keith much worse than it should have. Knowing he cause him to cry. He corrupted him like the rest of the world. 

  
  


He had now become Shiro's problem. No longer could he blame the rest of the world for this, this was all his fault. 

 

He stared at the pictures with a heavy heart, before reaching out for them. 

 

Within one quick motion, he ripped the pictures off his wall, filling the room with the sound of paper tearing apart. 

 

He wanted them gone, he wanted all of them gone. They reminded him of what he couldn't have anymore. 

 

He would never get to Shiro's smile again. 

  
  



	7. Ripped Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mention of suicide, suicidal thoughts.

 

Keith sat on the floor, surrounded by ripped pictures and his shattered dreams.  _ Why couldn’t they have just been happy together?it could have worked out, they could have worked everything out! They could’ve... They could’ve had a good life together. Started a new somewhere, or even just stayed here. They didn't have to live alone anymore… they could have been happy... Why didn't Shiro love him? Why didn’t Shiro care? _

 

_ They could have been so happy... _

 

Keith put his head between his knees, his arms wrapping over his legs gently. Keith was broken, he wanted someone to love him... He wanted someone to actually stay with him... 

 

Did no one love him? Was he just destined to walk the earth alone for the rest of his life? 

 

He rested his chin on his knees, staring up at Shiro with tears in his eyes. Why? Why did he have to be like this... His parents left him, so why wouldn’t Shiro? What made Shiro so special? He couldn’t stand Keith.. Shiro couldn't even stand him, he couldn’t look at him anymore.

He needed help, he needed serious help.  

 

He looked up at Shiro and slowly rose back up to his feet. His whole body was shaking, He was so unsteady right now, and honestly, he needed someone to save him... 

 

He got back up onto the bed, laying overtop of Shiro with his head on Shiro’s chest. He needed... He needed closure. 

 

He reached up, undoing the ties around Shiro’s wrist and slowly lowering them down. He wrapped Shiro’s arms around him, taking in the warmth of Shiro’s body. This felt good... This felt so damn nice too. Why couldn’t it always be like this? Why couldn’t he always just have Shiro like this?  

 

This felt right. 

 

He knew if Shiro woke up before him he would try to run away or just push Keith away from him... But honestly? Keith didn't even care at this point. Shiro could strangle him and he wouldn’t even care. 

 

_ In all honesty, if he did... He would probably be doing this Earth a damn favor.  No one would have to put up with me anymore... No one would have to get hurt because of me any longer.  _

 

If he had to die.. At Least it would be at the hands of the man he loved. It wouldn't have to be a bullet in his brain or some sort of lethal injection. No one would remember him.. He could just slip away and be happier 

 

Shiro was all he had left to live for, and now? Now he had nothing. Shiro could never be happy with him. How could he live with himself after this? He couldn’t seriously be happy alone anymore. 

 

Keith turned his head, gently placing kisses on Shiro’s cheeks. He looked at him closely, staring at his face in his hands. Shiro was beautiful… even asleep he was gorgeous. 

 

Keith placed a slow and soft kiss to his lips, tears slowly streaming down his face as he held him. “If you’re going to leave... Kill me first” He whispered quietly, before kissing Shiro again. 

 

At least... At least he could say his last kiss was with someone he loved, right? 

 

He put his head back down on Shiro’s chest, snuggling into his side calmly. He cried until he was too exhausted to stay awake anymore. He couldn’t keep up... He needed to sleep. He gripped Shiro’s shirt tightly in his fists, a small pool of tears soaking the front of Shiro’s shirt as he fell asleep.

 

_ If I’m going to die, at least it was because of Takashi... _

 

_ I love you.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be longer and better, promise


	8. cherry chapstick

Shiro woke up long before Keith did, it was something he had just started getting used to since he had to take his medications. Slowly his eyes opened, his head hurt.. his eyes burned. What the hell happened last night? He remembered going and getting a drink... He remembered falling asleep.. but the rest was fuzzy. Everything was so fuzzy, where was he last night? Who was he with last night? 

 

He tasted something.. he tasted cherries, like some sort of chapstick. Did he..? did he kiss someone last? Did he miraculously go home with someone? that definitely wasn't like him, but maybe he got drunk enough. It definitely wasn't hard to do, he was pretty lightweight since he never drinks.

 

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the room, the darkness coming from around minus the soft glow from a laptop nearby. He knew this wasn't his house, the smell alone told him that. But he was in pain, he felt like he was in pain. this was... this was a lot to take in. 

 

The next thing he registered though was the soaking wet feeling on the front of his shirt, and the heavy weight bearing down on his chest and his stomach. 

 

_ what the... _

 

He looked down and finally his sight was working, He registered the long black hair first, and the tightly held fist in his shirt. Who was this? was this the guy who took him home last night?

 

"Hell.. hello?" he croaked out, his throat sore and dry. He continued to stare down at the figure below him, trying hard to piece together who this was and what happened. 

 

Keith woke up soon after feeling Shiro move beneath him, though he was prepared completely to be strangled, right here and right now. 

 

He looked up into Shiro's eyes as he rested his head gently on Shiro's chest. 

 

Shiro's first reaction? He was gorgeous... He looked gorgeous... 

 

but then he looked into Keith's eyes, those eyes.. he recognized those eyes. 

 

Almost like a dam breaking open and releasing the water held up. Shiro's memories of last night started trickling down, one by one by one... 

 

Those eyes, he knew those eyes. He watched those eyes last night, he stared into them with true fear as he was drugged, and woke up tied to the bed. Those eyes, those beautiful purple eyes.. belonged to a monster. 

 

"get... Get away from me" Shiro croaked out, in a failed attempt to sound at all threatening or intimidating. It definitely wasn't working.. it DEFINITELY wasn't working. 

 

Shiro tried to scurry back in the bed, but Keith was too heavy to shake, and he was holding on far too tight.. He couldn't shake him, there was just no possible way.  

 

"Takashi..." Keith muttered out, resting his head back down and still holding on tight. 

 

Shiro's head was finally clearing, his head was finally thinking straight for once.

 

_ go, run.. get away from him _

 

"I said get away!" he yelled loudly using what little strength he had to push him away from him. Letting out a soft sigh of relief when Keith fell off of him and landed straight onto the floor. 

 

Keith let out a soft groan when he hit the floor, landing directly on his back and banging his head off it. 

 

Keith groaned and rolled onto his side, the wind momentarily being knocked out of him. 

 

_ NOW NOW IS YOUR CHANCE _

 

Shiro attempted to stand, and although he was able to muster pushing him off, standing and running was a lot more difficult. He just woke up and his head was still nauseatingly dizzy. Slowly he got up onto his feet, stumbling with uneven steps and uneven footing. He threw a glare at Keith on the floor near him as he stumbled to the door. 

 

_ get out... get out... _

 

Shiro quickly staggered to the door, turning the knob furiously. 

 

_ locked...  _

 

He ran his hand over the knob quickly trying to find the lock to unlock it.

 

But before he could he felt his heart practically drop to his stomach. A hand, reaching out to grab his ankle and pull him down. A hard jerk to pull his leg out, in his state.. it was hard to pull him down either, he was already standing on uneven ground. 

 

He let out a scream as he dropped down to the floor, he fell like a ton of bricks, a loud thud resonating through the house as he fell. He fell forward, landing straight onto his stomach with his legs pinned to the ground beneath him. 

 

He looked back in silent horror, making eye contact with the monster holding his leg. 

 

"Takashi.. please.." he heard a silent mutter. There was nothing he could do, he wasn't strong enough to get back up. His muscles.. his nerves. he hadn't taken his meds! This wasn't good.. none of this was at all okay. 

 

his eyes.. those big purple eyes brimming with tears, that strained pleading voice... 

 

Shiro laid his head on the floor, most of his adrenaline leaving him, forcing his head both metaphorically and physically down. 

 

He felt the grip on his leg lighten up before hearing a noise scurrying behind him. He knew who it was, but not why. 

 

He just kept his head on the floor, shutting his eyes and letting the quiet darkness take his sight. He felt a cold cool hand rest itself under his chin. 

 

It was soft.. soft and gentle. Two things he would consider unnerving at this point. "Takashi I'm sorry," Keith said, his voice cracking and choking on his words. 

 

"Why" Shiro muttered back quietly. One word.. one broken and almost incoherent whimper. 

 

"Because I love you"


	9. Deal with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK SEASON 8, FUCK ALL THAT BULLSHIT

 

Shiro didn't move for a moment. He loved him.. this was a really funny way of showing love. Kidnapping your lover and holding him hostage wasn't really the way to go now, was it. 

 

"Shiro... Please just talk to me, look at me please" Keith pleaded, his grip on his leg not loosening even slightly. He kept his grip tightly so Shiro couldnt move without disturbing Keith. 

 

Shiro sighed and slowly tried to sit up, pulling on his leg just slightly as Keith moved with him so he could. "He kept his eyes shut until he felt something crawl up and into his lap. Finally, he looked into Keith's eyes. Noticing the other sitting in his lap now. 

 

"Shiro.. please. I love you so so much, you make me so damn happy.. I just- I want you to stay with me. I want you to keep close to me." Keith said, resting his head now on Shiro's chest. He wasn't very worried about Shiro kicking him off again. He knew he couldn't move much, and now that Keith was fully awake there was no way that he would push him off again. 

 

"why.." he whispered quietly. "why me? why can't you just leave me alone? I haven't done anything to you... I haven't done anything to deserve this, I'm just... I'm just a human damnit, I just want to go home." He was so close to home too... he lived right across the hall from Keith, not very far. "Just let me go home, I promise I won't go to the police, I'll call you... I promise I'll keep in touch so you know I'm okay, but please-" Shiro honestly didn't know what to do or what to say, he just wanted Keith to say he could go home and to get the hell off of him. 

 

"Shiro, I don't want you to go! that's the point of all this! I want you to stay with me... I want you to just stay with me and never leave, is that too much to ask of you Takashi?"

 

_ Yes.. yes it was. _

 

"Keith you can't do this, you can't make me love you damnit" He pleaded. "You can't just keep me here until I love you, that's not how this works.." He said, shaking his head and blinking back tears. 

 

"Maybe I cant.. but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. I love you Takashi, I want to grow old with you and have an amazing Life with you.." He could see their whole lives together.. their beautiful relationship, their big house they were going to make together. He just needed Takashi. 

 

"Please Keith.. I  had a guy coming over tonight, he's going to be worried when I don't come to the door... I need to- I need to get home."Shiro said, even though it was a pretty much bold-faced lie. He had no one coming over.. he barely dated.. sometimes he had friends over. 

 

"No.. no you don't. Shiro I've told you, I've been watching you or months, I know you're not seeing anyone" Keith says, practically reminding him that he had been watching him for so damn long. "Please.. just stay with me, I could make you so so happy Shiro. We could be happy together, I don't want anyone else but you" Keith pleaded, trying desperately to find an excuse to make Shiro stay with him. "We can.. I can make a deal with you Takashi! I know you can love me.." Keith said, raising his head up and putting his hands down on Shiro's chest. "What if.. What if we move in together? you can be with me but at the same time be comfortable.. we can work on this! you can go home!" 

 

_ a deal? he wanted to cut a fucking deal? is he actually crazy..? _

 

_ no way, there was no way he could love this monster.  _

 

"You want to.. you want to what? You want to move in with me?" Shiro asks dumbfoundedly, it almost didn't make sense. Why did Keith want to move in with him? Was this dude actually insane? He seriously.. he seriously thinks he could just move in?

 

"Yes.. yes, please? That seems like the best option. I can be close to you, and you can go home.. doesn't that sound nice?" Keith asks, staring at Shiro with this sad looking smile. 

 

"You can't, you can't really be serious, can you? I mean c'mon... move in with me? You do realize how crazy you sound right now Keith. Don't you? you sound insane! you sound absolutely insane! You kidnapped me, held me hostage and now.. you want to be roommates? You want me to look at you every day and pretend like nothing ever happened, like all of this is normal?" Shiro said, his voice raising more and more as he spoke. Keith was crazy! He was crazy! 

 

"Shiro.. please? I want to stay by your side.. I love you Takashi and I don't want to leave you. I don't like just keeping you here and continually drugging you so you listen, Please... let me live with you, I can be good for you!" Keith pleaded, his hand going quietly into his hoodie pocket, his hands fiddling with something inside. "Just let me prove it to you, please? please, Takashi, I don't want to hurt you anymore, I just want to keep you safe and happy" Keith said, his hands fiddling with Shiro's jacket zipper. Keith was in an opportune place where he could easily strangle Shiro if he wanted to.

 

But he didn't, the zipper never went up past his chest. 

 

Shiro shook his head, sighing quietly. He fell silent, trying to weigh his options. 

 

Keith wouldn't hurt him.. right? If he let him move in he would never hurt him. Keith seemed like he did really want to love Takashi, not that he wanted to hurt him. Why would he do all of this if he didn't?

 

"Takashi..?" Keith asked quietly, breaking the silence between them

 

"deal" Takashi muttered quietly. 

 

"wait.. what?" Keith immediately asked. Did he want Keith to move in? Keith didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was so damn excited. 

 

"I said deal, you can move in with me."


	10. The end times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to my final chapter for this story. I could have easily ended it with the last one, but I wanted to give a definitive final chapter. Thank you for reading ^^ It's been fun.

Keith looked up at him, beyond delighted to hear that. Shiro... Takashi... He was going to be able to stay with him.. it was perfect. He didn't have to keep watching him through a camera screen or stalking him from afar... He'd be close, he's near him.. that's all Keith wanted. 

 

Small tears pricked in the corners of Keith's eyes, He looked at Shiro with a small smile. "Yes.." he muttered out under his breath. This was.. this was the first real time he could say he was happy. He didn't care about his own home, he hardly decorated it or changed it.. save a few pictures of Shiro hanging on the walls. He wasn't opposed to dropping everything and moving in.  

 

He just didn't want to be across the hall anymore. He didn't want to be at a distance anymore. Shiro was the only thing making him happy anymore... 

 

"Now please, get off of me," Shiro said, clenching his jaw to stop himself from hissing at Keith. 

 

Of course, he wanted to go home, of course, he didn't want to be here anymore with him. But was this really the right thing to do here? Was this really what he wanted? He knew he didn't really have a choice here, mostly because Keith would never give him another option... But he didn't really want to be near Keith now. He didn't really want to deal with the fact that Keith was a creep. 

 

Slowly Keith scrambled off of him, getting up and onto his feet. Hopefully, he didn't hurt Shiro too much by sitting on his chest... 

 

Shiro sighed and slowly got up to his feet, dusting off his pants and his shirt. It wasn't until now that he really noticed how short Keith was compared to him. He practically towered over him.. How was Keith even able to drag him into his bedroom? The kid was tiny! Maybe he was just strong? 

 

Who knows... 

 

Keith looked up at him with a small grin on his face, his eyes darting between Shiro and the door.  "Take me home Takashi?" he asked. His voice sounded so soft and innocent. As if this was being said under very different circumstances... As if, you Keith and him were on a date or something. 

 

Shiro couldn't believe himself.. he couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, he was promising Keith he could move in with him. 

 

He knew he couldn't love him. He knew he would never fall in love with a guy like Keith. He knew Keith had just wanted him to develop Stockholm syndrome so they can fall in love. But he didn't see himself ever actually doing that. 

Shiro took the lead first, the lock on the door was just a simple knob, easy to get out of if he had the chance to escape without Keith tailing his every move. 

 

He walked out of the room and into the house, knowing Keith was trailing close behind him, even if he didn't want him to.  

 

He walked out into the living room, flashes of his memories coming back to him as he stood there, staring at the table and couch. There was an abandoned glass of wine on the table, and a small stain on the floor, similar in color to the wine. Damn.. was that where he passed out?

 

He passed through the door, hoping that he could just taste the fresh air. 

 

Keith reached out, grabbing onto Shiro's hand. A small grin on his face. He wanted to hold him... He wanted to be happy. 

 

Shiro froze at the touch, He didn't want to hold his hand.. but begrudgingly he allowed it. Now wasn't the time to start anything... now just wasn't the time to fight it and risk making Keith mad. He wanted to go home more than anything else.  If it meant Keith would be happy and wouldn't hurt him.. then fine... 

 

He smiled though when he opened the front door, smelling the fresh air outside. He's never been happier to see the sunrise. 

 

Slowly Shiro leads Keith to his front door, opening it easily as it was unlocked. He hadn't gotten a chance to lock it before he left...

 

Shiro leads Keith into his home, allowing the door to softly slam behind them. 


End file.
